This invention is directed to a novel reed holder for holding one or more reeds of the type utilized for a clarinet or a saxophone.
Reeds of the type utilized for clarinets and saxophones generally comprise a thin, elongate piece of cane which is cut and shaped to a relatively close tolerance. Such reeds include a body portion having a curved top surface which tapers into a relatively thin, flat, tip portion. The entire reed, body and tip, is substantially flat on its under or back side. Modern machinery is capable of cutting and shaping such reeds to a tolerance of on the order of 0.01 millimeter or greater. The tip portions of reeds so formed are generally on the order of 0.08 to 0.09 millimeters thick.
Accordingly, these relatively thin, cane reed tips, like all woods, are susceptible to warping. This susceptibility is aggrevated by the stresses to which reeds are subjected in use. In this regard, a reed is alternatively soaked with saliva during playing and then dried during periods of non-use while in storage. Under such conditions, a reed is likely to warp and lose its playing quality. Moreover, the relatively thin tip portion must be protected against chipping or cracking when the reed is not in use, affixed to the instrument.
It is known that a reed will resist warping if it is dried exposed to air and lying substantially flat.